


Loki Be Lion

by CherryFreckles23



Series: Darcy  Does Disney Good [2]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Disney Prompted, F/M, Gen, Humour, Lion Look Alikes, Never Ending, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Squint to see that TaserTricks, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryFreckles23/pseuds/CherryFreckles23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cont'd from 'Loki's New Groove.' - Kind of Stand Alone</p><p>One day while working Darcy makes a startling realization about Loki and Thor.<br/>They were practically the physical representations of Scar and Mufasa from 'Lion King.' They'd even had their own ledge moment, just reversed from how the original scene went and Thor didn't have a kid screaming "NOOOOOOO!" You get the point.</p><p>When Darcy brings this to Jane's attention a wager is made, and we know Darcy isn't one to back down from a meager wager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Be Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my 'Off' switch is broken on writing fanfiction. Particularly little moments like these. Though the flood has dimmed down to more a trickle at least.
> 
> To those of you waiting on more for 'Songs Stuck In Her Head' there are more coming I promise. Disney just blind sided me for a bit.

Two weeks after the ‘Kusco’ Incident Darcy came into work late, her head down as she dug through her bag she called out, “I’m here now Jane, you can stop sulking at the coffee machineeee – Why is he here? Why are you here?”

When she got to her work table and actually looked up she found herself ten steps away from Loki as he sat at the other work table. He didn’t bother looking away from the notes he was reading over and occasionally correcting with a vibrant red pen.

Jane had been growling at the coffee machine (anytime she tried to make decent coffee it managed to get full of grounds.) Hearing Darcy’s entrance she’d broken her glare from the machine to beam at Darcy, her face practically glowing in delight, “Loki has been kind enough to change his mind and offer his input on my research from time to time.”

Leaning her hip against her table to scrutinize him carefully she scoffed, “You mean he got bored with the book collection upstairs, no one wanted to play with him anymore, and that only left him with one other option. Whatevs. He can stay so long as he doesn’t mess with my stuff.”  
Her stuff consisted of her state of the art computer (thank you Tony), a collection of bobble heads that lined the base of her monitor (thank you Clint), and a charging station for her miniature but twice as powerful Taser (thank you Natasha.) 

There was still no response from Loki so Darcy took that to mean he would in fact not touch her things. Opting to act like he wasn’t even there Darcy went about her normal routine and work program. Which consisted of starting the coffee pot, putting a couple poptarts into Jane’s hands for her to eat without knowing she was eating, and sorting through the scattering of papers all over the work tables. She made sure to give Loki a wide berth as she plucked a paper here and there.

When lunch time rolled around the door to the lab opened and Thor strolled in, “Jane, Lady Darcy I’ve come with your midday meal! Loki? If I had known you were here I would have brought you food as well.”  
Loki’s upper lip curled back in disgust at the sight of the two paper bags Thor carried, “I’m rather glad you didn’t. Midgard food is rather lacking in taste.”

Digging through her lunch bag Darcy was thrilled to find it packed with a PBJ sandwich, green Granny Smith apple, and a chocolate pudding cup. Glancing over at Jane’s lunch she saw a tuna sandwich, red delicious apple, and a butterscotch pudding cup. _’Pepper packed our lunches today. Love that woman.’_ The first time they’d gotten packed lunches from Pepper Jane and Darcy were utterly confused. When they asked the strawberry blonde, CEO of Stark Industries, she’d explained that she couldn’t help but keep some of her old habits from when she was Tony’s assistant. Darcy was more than happy to coordinate bagged lunch days with Pepper after that.

Hearing the jibe towards her lunch Darcy grumbled, “Says the man that inhaled three bags of microwave popcorn.” When she glared in her direction Darcy met his eyes with a smirk and a large bite of her sandwich.

Making himself comfortable on a stool next to Jane Thor asked, “How goes your research Jane?”

Jane happily explained her current developments between bites, Thor listened but Darcy could tell he was struggling to understand the contents. From the green and frosty peanut gallery she heard Loki muttered, “As if he understands anything she’s saying.”

Looking over Darcy found Loki kind of stretched out with his arm draped across the table top and his expression set into a scowl of irritation. Something about this triggered a memory she couldn’t pin point. Looking to her bobble heads her eyes fell on her one of an all black Egyptian cat. 

Sucking in a sharp breath from her sudden epiphany Darcy leaped from her seat, “Jane, Jane, Jane I need to talk to you in private. Right freaking now!”

“Wha- but Darcy, I was just – Okay calm down!” Darcy hadn’t bothered letting Jane really answer, she just took hold of her arm and dragged her to a corner of the lab hidden behind a white board.

Grinning from ear to ear Darcy whisper yelled, “It’s Mufasa and Scar! I don’t know how it took me this long to realize the similarities!”

“Um…Could you explain a bit more Darcy?” Jane’s expression screamed utter confusion.

Dancing from foot to foot Darcy explained, “Loki and Thor! They’re human, er Asgardian, versions of Mufasa and Scar from Lion King!”

Darcy watched the same epiphany grow on Jane’s face. Both women were huge classic Disney fans, often taking a night out of the week just to have a Disney marathon. Pressing her lips together to fight off her own grin Jane peeked around the white board. Loki was pointedly ignoring Thor, and Thor was watching him with a slightly amused smile.

Letting out a small giggle Jane turned back to Darcy, “I’m never going to un-see this.”

“How amazing would it be if Loki started saying Scar quotes?” Darcy giggled along with Jane.

“There’s no way Darce. You had to force Emperor’s New Groove on him as a punishment. He’d never sit down to watch the Lion King.” The Disney hilarity high already wearing off Jane was doing her best to compose herself.

Crossing her arms Darcy stated, “I bet I can get him to say a quote from Scar.”

Unable to resist Jane asked, “Alright, what’re the stakes?”

Darcy gave it some thought, “If I can get Loki to quote Scar then you have to go out with me, Tasha, and Pepper for a girl’s night.”

Jane’s expression sobered. The last time she’d gone out on the town with the girls they’d been ambushed on their way home by some drunken bikers that thought they’d get some easy booty. That had been two months ago. But chances were still in her favor that Darcy couldn’t pull this off. (And only the idiots had been injured in their ambush. Natasha had deemed it a very enjoyable evening.)

“All right I’ll take that wager. But it has to be before the end of the day. If you lose then I get to stay up until 11:30 for the next two weeks.” Jane held out her hand for Darcy to shake. With a grin Darcy made the shake.

Jane went back to her spot next to Thor, when he asked what that was all about Jane merely commented, “I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

Darcy by passed her lunch and went straight for her challenge. Stopping in front of Loki she said, “I need to pick your brain for a minute. In private.”

“Do everyone a favour and go join S.H.I.E.L.D. Your utter lack of subtlety will see you dead and gone within a day.” He was entirely pleased with himself as he said this, even going as far as smiling in a nice way.

Rolling her eyes at his asshole attitude she tried again, “Loki might I please have a moment of your very valuable time? I guarantee it will be to your benefit should you agree.” As proper and polite as her words were Darcy had to strangle them out of herself through grit teeth.

He put on a show as if contemplating his answer. His eyes betrayed just how much he was enjoying this drawn out form of torture for her. Letting out an overly irritated sigh he straightened from his lean and gestured for her to lead the way. Ignoring Jane’s incredulous stare Darcy lead Loki out of the lab entirely and into the hallway.

She didn’t stop until they were clear of the door so Jane couldn’t try and eavesdrop. Standing her ground to face him she waited until he met her eyes to start, “How much would it cost for you to do something small, pointless and just for me to win a wager with Jane?”

Loki’s entire expression twitched. Darcy guessed by the way he became entirely tense he was trying to decipher what it would cost him instead. “It will entirely depend on what I would be doing.”

 _’Yay he’s playing along! Point for Darcy….and none for Gretchen Weiner, heh, Mean Girls. I need to watch that again. Now focus!’_ Deciding all the details weren’t necessary Darcy explained shortly, “All you need to do is say a very particular phrase.”

His posture relaxing Loki’s eyebrow arched up, “You wagered with Dr. Foster that I would quote someone from Midgard culture?”

“Yes. That is exactly right. What would I have to pay you?”

“I have no interest in your human currency.”

“I figured that much. I meant in a general sense. I’ll shut up for a whole hour, won’t utter a single word unless Jane asks me something directly? Seems fair to me.” It was also the easiest thing Darcy could think of that might appease Loki. He always seemed agitated when she said anything, including the times when it wasn’t directed at him.

Loki’s mouth stretched slowly in a smirk that made Darcy want to crawl under her bed and never come out, “What price to your already minuscule dignity do you mean? Now that is entirely different.” Putting his hands behind his back Loki took a couple pacing steps back and forth, “I will admit your silence is quite tempting. However you’re asking me to sacrifice a part of my own dignity for something as demeaning as winning a meager wager. For now I’m quite at a loss for what I would want in recompense. Let’s just say you will owe me a boon mortal.”

Darcy wasn’t sure how she’d feel about owing Loki, God of Mischief and Lies a favor. But she’d be damned to lose this bet with Jane. Sucking it up she held out her hand, “I’ll agree to owe you a favor on one condition. When you come to collect you have to use my name.” She smiled smugly at him, he didn’t need to know she had a bet going with Tony about that either.

The extra condition didn’t seem to phase Loki in the slightest. He grasped her hand giving it just enough of a squeeze for her to feel something tingle along her skin. 

“What is this phrase you need me to say?”

“Relax, you’re going to like it.”  
~~~ ~~~~  
Jane was thankfully absorbed in her Science! When they got back. Thor had left as well leaving the three of them back in work mode.

The hours ticked by with Darcy’s eyes constantly flicking to the clock. Officially the end of the work day was 7pm. It was currently 6:30pm. If Loki didn’t find a way to say the quote without it being too obviously staged in the next half hour Darcy would lose the bet. ‘And he won’t be able to collect his debt either. So he has to do it. He better do it!’

At 6:45pm Thor returned to the lab. He’d been doing so every day he could as it helped encouraged Jane to leave work on time for dinner with the rest of the Avengers upstairs. 

Darcy half paid attention to Thor and Jane (cause they really were an adorkable couple) and half to her data entry log. A movement of green drew her sight to Loki as he casually moved to the whiteboard just next to Jane. Her fingers held their position over the keyboard as she held her breath.

Thor wasn’t paying attention as he spoke to Jane, with a grand sweep of his arm he made contact with some small piece of equipment and sent it crashing to the ground. Thor apologized and left to find a broom, in the silence that followed Loki uttered just loud enough for both Jane and Darcy to hear, “I’m surrounded by idiots.”   
Everything was perfect. The tone, the draw out, and even the sincerity. 

Jane’s jaw dropped, the papers in her hands fell to the floor and she looked over at Darcy in awe. Darcy gave a cheeky wave, and then promptly collapsed into laughter on the floor. The sight of Darcy cackling like a mad woman, Jane frozen in place and Loki appearing utterly bored with the whole scene was what Thor walked back into with the broom.  
~~~ ~~~~  
Later that night Darcy sat out on the balcony from the common room. It was one of her favorite spots. As much as she was a social butterfly Darcy enjoyed her quiet moments too. Particularly when she felt too cramped and crowded inside the tower. The lab opening out into the desert was one of the few things she missed from working in New Mexico. At least with the tower she was guaranteed a cool night’s breeze and on gorgeous nights such as that one, she could watch the stars.

She’d brought out a glass of red wine with her to help her warm on the inside as she skin cooled on the outside. Lost in her thoughts and beginning to feel a bit drowsy she didn’t hear Loki’s approach, he was just suddenly standing next to her with his eyes focused on the horizon.

Later she would blame it on the wine, at present she let herself say the first thing that came to mind, “Thank you.”

“For standing next to you and letting you bask in my presence? You’re welcome.” Sarcasm just oozed with each word.

Snorting Darcy resisted the urge to swat his leg, “No, for helping me win the bet. Sure it didn’t really go out of character for you or anything, and it cost me a small portion of my soul’s future, but you still agreed to it when you didn’t have to. So thanks for playing along.”

He didn’t reply just kept staring out at the horizon as if she hadn’t said anything.

Taking that to mean he wasn’t going to say anything she got to her feet and went to head back in.

Just as her hand reached for the handle on the sliding door her half functioning brain realized her wine glass was missing. Confused she looked back to where she was sitting and found her wine glass was resting easily in Loki’s hand. He hadn’t moved an inch from where he’d been standing. Too tired to process anything else she opened the door, and right before she closed it she heard Loki whisper, “Long live the king.”


End file.
